


together we can save the world tonight

by Shadowcrawler



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Canon Continuation, Developing Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcrawler/pseuds/Shadowcrawler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was more relieved than she’d like to admit when they told her that Amelia hadn’t actually drowned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	together we can save the world tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I didn't quite go into the movie looking for femslash, but then they had to go and tell me Amelia wasn't dead AND set it up for Roxy to seduce that girl at the party (even if that was only a setup for the real test). And then I thought, gosh, wouldn't a power couple sort of thing be cute? So I was going to write a nice short fic and then...that did not happen. I don't think I can write short fics anymore.

Roxy may be the first female Kingsman, but she’s certainly not the first gay Kingsman. In fact, she quickly finds that the agency is not only willing to look the other way, but will make accommodations for any and all romantic partners she becomes seriously involved with. The fact that her chosen partner is the rising star in the tech department – and thus, doesn't need to be bribed into silence should anything happen to Roxy – is just one less wrinkle for them to have to deal with. 

She was more relieved than she’d like to admit when they told her that Amelia hadn’t actually drowned. She’s done her best to not let personal relationships get in the way of her own success, ever since her dalliances with Sophie Lawson cost her academically in Year 10. But Amelia…well, she was brilliant. They hadn’t talked much during that first day, but Roxy could tell she was the sort whose brain was always “on.” Perhaps not, ultimately, Kingsman material, but perfectly suited for creating their weapons. 

Not to mention, stunningly gorgeous and a full head taller than Roxy. Roxy’s always liked tall girls. 

It’s a few weeks after her induction that she haltingly asks Merlin about the regulations for relationships within the service. He chuckles. “Lancelot, we make it our business not to be involved in the private affairs of our agents. But we ask that you not allow your emotions to override your duty as a Kingsman.” 

So with that settled, she tracks down Amelia the next day and asks her if she’d like to chat over drinks. “Yes,” says Amelia, looking surprised and pleased, “I would.” 

One chat turns into two, turns into dinners, turns into frequently having someone besides Max and herself in her gorgeous but very empty new house. Max takes to Amelia immediately, nuzzling her outstretched hand like they’re old friends. He scarcely ever barks from excitement (she trained that out of him quickly) but for the first few months, whenever he sees Amelia he seems to be unable to help himself. Roxy would never admit it, but she understands his impulse. She can’t look at Amelia without her heart doing ridiculous things. 

Amelia’s favorite thing to do is to pick her up and kiss her when she’s least prepared for it. “You make the sweetest noises,” she says, grinning. “Like a surprised cat.” 

“That’s an undignified comparison,” says Roxy, rolling her eyes. “You’ve just caught me off guard.” 

Eggsy tries to tease her about Amelia sometimes, but all she has to do is smirk at him and say “So how is Princess Tilde these days?” and he goes scarlet and changes the subject. It’s amusing how guarded he is about the subject. Even more so than her about Amelia, and that is a feat indeed. 

The day that Amelia’s proposal for a program that can hack into biometrically locked software is approved and enters the early testing phases, Roxy takes her to dinner at one of the nicest places in the city. Amelia tries to shrug off her accomplishment, probably trying to appear modest, but Roxy can tell she’s thrilled; she can’t stop smiling. When Roxy’s mum calls unexpectedly during dinner, she manages to fend off her well-meaning chattiness by explaining that her girlfriend’s gotten a promotion and they’re celebrating. Her mum’s tone goes a little short, as per usual when Roxy mentions a girl (just Amelia, now), and she says, “Fine. Call me tomorrow.” 

Roxy sighs and rejoins Amelia. She does not call her mother back the next day, but instead emails her, pointedly not mentioning Amelia. Her mother’s swift response has the usual warmth in it, so it’s obvious that she’s trying to ignore the subject of Roxy’s love life altogether. Roxy’s used to this, but it’s never been more exasperating. 

When Amelia moves in with her, a year or so after that first drink, it’s done without fanfare. Really, she’d moved half her things in already, so finishing the task was the sensible thing to do. “Promise me,” she says, “that you’ll do your best to come home to me. I know you have in the past, but it seems more…important now. Please, Rox.” 

Roxy swears that she will. She’s not sure how long that promise will hold. Amelia seems to understand this, given how tightly she holds onto Roxy after she returns from every mission. 

Amelia is appointed head of the tech department just after her thirty-second birthday. There are rumblings about how it’s years overdue, that Amelia’s contributions to the service have been immeasurable, and Roxy agrees with that. But she also understands that even now, the service still clings to some of the old ways. 

Over the years, agents die and are replaced. Eggsy goes out grandly, as he’d wanted, saving a building full of hostages and sacrificing himself to the bomb. Roxy sheds no tears in public, but she nestles closer to Amelia than usual that night. She brings one of her many cousins as a recruit, and the girl makes it to the final test before dramatically refusing to shoot her dog and storming off. Roxy doesn't see the point in lecturing her for it, and, as she drops the girl back off with her family, she adds ruefully, “Perhaps you were too much like Eggsy after all.” 

Her attempts are until the fourth recruit, a mouthy black nineteen-year-old who calls herself Storm and pretends not to care about any part of the process. But she’s more clever than she looks, and she makes a worthy Percival. Oddly, she and Amelia get on like a house afire, and Storm spends almost more time at their house than at her own. She has no family to speak of, and Roxy, though she finds the idea of having children unnerving, comes to think of Storm as almost a daughter. 

Years pass, and there are some close calls (one mission leaves her blind in one eye, another with a permanent limp). She always survives. One morning, she awakens and, looking at the date, realizes she’s been a Kingsman for twenty-five years. It’s not unheard of for agents to be in the service that long, but given the nature of the job, it is somewhat rare. The agency gifts her a painted portrait and a new suit in commemoration. “This makes you look even more distinguished than usual,” says Amelia, kissing her so hard that Roxy immediately wants to take the damn thing off so Amelia can have her way with her. 

Coming up on her fiftieth birthday, Merlin (not the Merlin from when she was young, of course, and though this one’s held the position for the last six years she’s never quite gotten used to him) tells her nonchalantly, “I hear some of the younger agents talking, and they seem to think you’re losing your edge. Growing soft.” 

She laughs in his face. “Fuck ‘em. They’re still wet behind the ears. Some of the greatest agents were still working into their seventies.” 

He laughs too. “It seems the only thing you’ve lost as you’ve aged, Lancelot, is your patience for fools.” 

When she tells Amelia about it that night at supper, Amelia rolls her eyes. “Little shits.” She leans over to kiss Roxy’s cheek. “You’re the greatest Kingsman who ever lived, darling.” 

Roxy thinks of Harry Hart, and Eggsy, and she smiles and says, “That might be a _bit_ of an exaggeration. But I love you for saying it.”


End file.
